Hope
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: PADACKLES - Porque a esperança é a última que morre...


**Titulo :** Hope

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta:** Vickyloka

**Shipper:** Padackles (Jared/Jensen),

**Disclaimer: **Jared e Jensen infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, nada disso aconteceu e eu não ganho nada com isso, só reviews, às vezes.

**Sinopse: **Porque a esperança é a última que morre...

**N/A:**Essa fic é Angst então se não gosta do tema não leia, depois não diga que eu não avisei, ela possui uma capa, que é meu maior orgulho *----*, para quem quiser dar uma olhada o link está no meu perfil.

* * *

**Hope**

San Antonio, 18 de maio de 2008.

Querido Jensen,

Nem ao menos sei se essa carta chegará às suas mãos, mas espero que sim.

Você deve estar se perguntando o por que de eu lhe escrever depois de tanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Sinceramente? Nem eu mesmo sei, só sei que tive vontade de lhe escrever.

Sinto tanto a sua falta, San Antonio não é a mesma sem você...

Já faz dois anos desde que você se foi, mas confesso que ainda espero todas as noites você entrar pela porta da sala, com as mesmas malas que você levou quando partiu debaixo dos braços.

Hey, Jen, você ainda tem raiva de mim por eu não ter ido ao aeroporto te levar? Por eu ter sido idiota e ter terminado com você, por não aceitar que você se mudaria, mesmo sabendo que você daria um jeito de me levar junto?

Posso ser sincero com você?

Não há um dia que passe que eu não me arrependa de não ter ido atrás de você naquele aeroporto...

Ainda te amo muito...

Espero sua resposta.

Com Amor...

Jay.

* * *

San Antonio, 01 de junho de 2008.

Querido Jensen...

Faz quase um mês que lhe escrevi e ainda não recebi uma resposta sua.

Fico me perguntando se minha carta se perdeu no longo caminho até você ou simplesmente não quer respondê-las.

Por favor, Jen, responda-me, nem que seja para dizer que não me ama mais.

Continuo aguardando ansiosamente...

Jay.

PS: Eu te amo...

* * *

San Antonio, 15 de junho de 2008.

Algum tempo se passou, e você ainda não respondeu minhas cartas...

Acho que finalmente entendi: Você nunca irá respondê-las.

Você tem idéia de quanto isso dói?

Noite passada encontrei fotos nossas, naquela época eu ainda sorria...

Como eu queria poder voltar no tempo, porém acho que nada seria como antes.

No fundo da caixa, onde as fotos estavam, encontrei também algumas cartas suas e bilhetes, da época em que você ainda me respondia...

Essa é a ultima carta que lhe mando...

Talvez nossas famílias estejam certas, preciso deixar você partir...

Com todo o amor...

Jay.

PS: Eu sempre irei te AMAR!

* * *

As ultimas palavras foram escritas e as pesadas lágrimas caíram manchando o papel. Dobrou a carta colocando-a em um envelope e deixando-a em cima da cômoda, pegou a pesada caixa de madeira que se encontrava em cima da mesma cômoda e foi em direção à cama onde se sentou com a caixa em seu colo.

Com todo cuidado a abriu revelando seu conteúdo: algumas fotos, envelopes e cartas amareladas pela ação do tempo.

Bem ao fundo um recorte de jornal:

**Vôo united 265 com destino a Los Angeles cai.**

Na noite desta terça-feira, 16 de maio, o vôo united 265 com destino a Los Angeles, caiu após 15 minutos de vôo, as causas do acidente ainda não foram reveladas.

Parentes e amigos das vítimas fazem vigília no aeroporto atrás de notícias sobre os sobreviventes. Até o fechamento desta edição 50 mortos já são confirmados.

O jovem releu o papel mais uma vez, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o havia lido nesses dois anos. O guardou de volta na caixa junto de todo o resto, se levantou limpando o rastro de lágrimas do rosto, vestiu o casaco, apanhou a carta. Iria ao correio, quem sabe tudo não passasse de um sonho e, quando menos esperasse, Jensen lhe responderia.

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A:** Bom gente como eu prometi semana passada minha nova fic, eu sei que você provavelmente devem estar querendo me matar, mais se querem matar alguém matem a Vicky é culpa dela eu postar essa fic, ela ficou me enchendo desde quando eu mostrei para ela pela 1º vez XD.

Sei que essa fic é totalmente diferente das minhas outras fics já postadas, mais a verdade é que amo fics Angst, amo mexer com as emoções alheias XD...é brincadeira ein...

Como todas as minhas fics essa saiu também do nada, o mais estranho dela foi que as cartas eu não conseguia escrevê-las normalmente como fic, eu as tive que escrever como cartas mesmo, em papeis separados, assiná-las e tudo mais(para quem ficou com curiosidade de ver as cartas elas estão na capa da fic), e parte da culpa dessa fic existir se deve a musica Resposta do Skank, eu amo essa musica e depois de ouvi-la incontáveis vezes no final de semana essa fic saiu...

Para me redimir com vocês, mais tarde ou semana quem vem eu posto uma nova Fluffy que eu escrevi, se vocês quiserem é claro XD....

Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado. E desculpe-me se eu fiz alguém chorar não era minha intenção....

Obrigada por lerem e Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam dela ....

Beijinhossss!!!


End file.
